I Would Never Hurt You
by PercabethLover1477
Summary: Annabeth is freaked out by the sight of shirtless Percy, but it's actually because of a deeper issue. Basically just a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth with a cute ending!


"PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU ARE NOT AWAKE IN EXACTLY THIRTY SECONDS YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY!"

Percy rolled over in his bed, twisting the covers around him even more. He stirred for a moment, then slowly opened his eyes, yawning.

"PERCY, I MEAN IT! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW."

Woah, was Annabeth outside his cabin? And why did she sound so pissed off? Percy leapt out of bed, truthfully a little scared of his girlfriend.

"Um, no need for that! I'll open the door!"

Percy slowly walked to the door. On the way there he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 2 in the afternoon. He was so dead. Annabeth hated it when he slept late. She was always up at the crack of dawn. Percy took a deep breath, braced himself, and thrust open his door. He was promptly greeted by the sight of a fuming Annabeth who barreled into the cabin.

"Gods, Percy, I've told you like fifty times! It isn't healthy for you to sleep so late. Besides, I wanted to go canoeing with you tod-" Annabeth abruptly stopped talking and made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a squeak. After staring at him in horror for a second, she thrust a hand over her eyes and dove into his bed, face down. What just happened? Did he become some grizzly monster overnight or something?

"Annabeth? Umm, what's wrong?" Percy asked tentatively, kneeling beside the bed. "Are you, uh, sleepy?"

Annabeth sat up, with her hands still covering her eyes, and pointed to him. Percy looked down. Oh. He was clad in nothing but his blue plaid boxers. Percy turned a little red, but was still confused.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, that's how I sleep." He reached up and lifted her hand away from her face, but her eyes were still squeezed shut. "Annabeth, come on. Look at me. Please? I mean you've seen mean in swimming trunks before. Is this really any different?" Was he really that ugly without a shirt on? Her entire face was bright red. It was actually sort of cute.

Before he could stop himself Percy had leaned in and was kissing her. She jerked backwards at first but then started kissing him back. Her hair was a little wet when he ran his hands through it, she had probably gotten splashed by the naiads at the bottom of the lake. They hated her and would try splashing her anytime she got close, unless Percy was there. She kissed him for a few more seconds, then pulled back. Annabeth finally opened her eyes, though she was still looking very pointedly at his face.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" He sat down next her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she flinched at first but seemed to get over it.

"You just kissed me."

"Um, yeah. Not really a first. Are you okay?"

"But you aren't wearing shirt." Percy couldn't help but chuckle a little. Since when did he become the mature one? Percy gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek.

"So? I don't bite, I swear. It's not like this is the first time you've ever seen me without a shirt on. What's wrong?" She continued to stare at him, actually looking a little worried. "Actually, you know what? I'm going to change. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

He ran over to his closet and quickly pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt.

"There. Is that better?" Percy asked Annabeth, coming back to sit next to her. She visibly relaxed and nodded, even cracking a small smile.

"Do want to talk about it?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I don't know. I just got a little freaked out. Never mind. It's stupid. Really. I don't know what happened."

Percy frowned. "It is most definitely not stupid. Come on, Annabeth. You can tell me. We tell each other everything."

Annabeth took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "I guess it's just that we're seventeen now and everyone is, um, going a little farther than, um, we have and I don't know. I'm just kind of scared and I don't want to rush anything and you probably think that I'm being weird because we've known each other forever and I just-"

"Annabeth I would never, ever make you do anything you didn't want to do. And I would never hurt you." Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt terrible. Was he pressuring her? Percy thought back, but all they had ever done was kiss. Annabeth wouldn't make eye contact and continued chewing on her lip.

"Did I do something? Please, tell me!"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just that...I overheard Drew talking to her friends and...she said that you were gonna...were gonna leave me...because I wouldn't, you know." Annabeth looked close to tears now.

"Annabeth, you've got to believe me I never... I mean I'm not even ready for that yet...I can't believe that Drew would-" Percy suddenly jumped up. "When I find her she is g-"

"Don't bother, Rachel took care of her already." Annabeth said, smiling just a little. Percy sat back down next to Annabeth and took her hands.

"Annabeth, I don't know why Drew feels the need to be a bitch 24/7 and ruin everyone's lives, but I promise everything she said was a complete lie. I would never leave you for something like that. I would never leave you. Ever. You are the best thing that happened to me. I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable. I really hope you will forgive me."

"No, Percy, It's my fault. I guess I wasn't really uncomfortable about you I was just thinking about what Drew said but I should have known better than to listen to her anyway." Annabeth finally smiled for real and leaned in to give Percy a hug. He breathed a sigh of relief and tightly embraced her. After a few moments Annabeth pulled back, smirking.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?" She said. Percy smiled at hearing his nickname again.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?" He replied. Annabeth suddenly leapt up and sprinted out the door.

"Race you to the lake!" She yelled over her shoulder. Percy wasted no time running after her.

"Cheater!"

**Yeah...this sucked. But I was really bored and I felt writing and this came out. I really have no idea where it came from. I decided that since it was a Percy/Annabeth story I would post it anyway. If it is really bad please tell me and I will take it down! I really won't be offended! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
